Jadilah Milikku!
by Clara Licht
Summary: Kasamatsu Yukio itu sulit berhubungan dengan perempuan. Ryouta saja pernah mengatainya 'phobia perempuan', yang tentunya disangkal Yukio habis-habisan. Dia tidak phobia kok! Buktinya dia punya pacar! Dan mereka sudah berhubungan cukup lama! Tapi harus diakui, ada saat tertentu dimana dia merasa gugup bersamanya... (Kasamatsu Yukio x OC, for Arisan Waifu KnB, warning inside)


Kasamatsu Yukio itu benar-benar sulit berhubungan dengan perempuan. Ryouta saja pernah mengatainya 'phobia perempuan', yang tentunya disangkal Yukio habis-habisan. Dia tidak phobia kok! Buktinya dia punya pacar! Dan mereka sudah berhubungan cukup lama! Tapi harus Yukio akui, ada saat tertentu dimana dia merasa gugup dan gelisah ketika bersama sang kekasih…

.

.

.

 **Jadilah Milikku**

Character: Kasamatsu Yukio x OC (Rihito Aori)  
Genre: Romance  
Rate: Teen Fic  
Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Story © Aori Rihito  
OC, OOC, Typo, OC's PoV

.

.

.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Sudah berapa kali ini Yukio- _kun_ menghindariku. Kekasihku itu berperilaku cukup aneh beberapa hari ini. Dia tampak tegang dan mudah sekali terkejut, apalagi ketika bersamaku. Memang Yukio- _kun_ itu selalu gugup kalau sedang bersama kaum hawa, tapi kami sudah menjalin hubungan asmara ini semenjak SMA! Aku saja sempat kaget saat dia menyatakan perasaannya, karena setahuku Yukio- _kun_ itu seperti takut perempuan. Tapi Yukio- _kun_ bilang kalau dia selalu merasa tenang denganku. Meski dia mengatakan itu, kenapa sekarang dia malah seperti waspada dan gelisah setiap kali bersamaku? Apanya yang tenang? Apakah Yukio- _kun_ menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Rihitocchi! Kenapa sendirian?" Suara yang sudah akrab di telingaku terdengar. Itu pasti Kise Ryouta, juniorku dan Yukio- _kun_ semasa SMA di Kaijo.

Wajahku yang masih terlihat kesal tidak kuubah ketika aku menjawab panggilan Kise- _kun_ , "Oh, Kise- _kun_. Seharusnya aku bersama Yukio- _kun_ , tapi dia sekarang berada entah di mana. Lihat dia, tidak? Mungkin berpapasan ketika di jalan?"

Kise- _kun_ mengangkat bahu. "Tidak _tuh_. Hari ini kalian kencan? Mungkin _senpai_ lupa atau pekerjaan memanggil." Ujarnya.

Pekerjaan? Yukio- _kun_ bekerja sebagai _businessman_ , tepatnya wiraswasta karena Yukio- _kun_ berhasil membangun perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang musik dan sekarang sudah cukup sukses meski belum terlalu besar. Seingatku Yukio- _kun_ bilang hari ini tidak ada rapat, jadi Yukio- _kun_ mengambil cuti. Apa mungkin ada rapat dadakan yang memerlukannya? Tapi Yukio- _kun_ tidak mengabariku sama sekali!

"Entahlah, Yukio- _kun_ belum menghubungiku. Oh iya, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini, Kise- _kun_?" tanyaku sambil memandang sekelilingku. Aku berada di tempat janjianku dengan Yukio- _kun_ , yaitu Festival Musim Semi. Sebenarnya aku yang memintanya menemuiku di sini, karena sudah lama aku tidak memiliki waktu luang bersamanya, ditambah dia selalu menghindariku. Pekerjaanku sebagai Psikolog cukup menyita waktu, dan hari ini aku beruntung bisa mengambil cuti dari tempatku bekerja.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari Prancis, dan aku merindukan suasana Jepang! Tentu saja Festival Musim Semi ini yang terbaik untuk mengobati rinduku secepat mungkin!" Jawabnya ceria dengan cengiran. Ah, iya, Kise- _kun_ 'kan pilot. Dia baru kembali dari Prancis, ya…

"AORI!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan pikiranku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati kekasihku berlari ke arahku dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Dia memakai… Pakaian kantor?

"Yukio- _kun_! Kamu dari mana?!" tanyaku kesal. "Kenapa masih pakai jas? Ini 'kan festival! Setidaknya pakailah pakaian santai kalau tidak mau memakai _yukata_ sepertiku!" Omelku. Ya, saat ini aku mengenakan _yukata_ musim semi yang cukup simpel dan ringan berwarna biru laut dengan _design_ bunga-bunga berwarna hitam. _Obi_ yang kukenakan juga berwarna hitam. Rambut keemasan selenganku yang biasanya kugerai begitu saja kusanggul ringan dengan tusuk rambut yang sewarna dengan _yukata_ -ku, menyisakan beberapa anak rambut membingkai wajahku. Tentu saja, untuk melengkapi pakaian festivalku, aku memakai _geta_ sebagai alas kaki dan membawa tas kecil khas festival berwarna hitam.

Kembali ke Yukio- _kun_ , bukannya menjawab, dia malah terpaku. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan melambaikan telapak tanganku di depan wajahnya. "Halo? Yukio- _kun_! Bumi kepada Yukio- _kun_! Apakah kau disana?"

"Mungkin _senpai_ terpana melihatmu, Rihitocchi!" tawa Kise- _kun_.

Tampaknya suara Kise- _kun_ menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Kise! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Tentu saja menemani Rihitocchi karena _senpai_ membiarkannya sendiri!" Kise- _kun_ menghela nafas. "Tapi sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, _senpai_ , Rihitocchi!" Dia melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku, Kise- _kun_!" Ucapku.

Yukio- _kun_ berdeham, membuatku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya. Kulihat pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya menghindari tatapanku. "K-Kau terlihat c-cantik dengan _yukata_ itu… Warnanya membuat matamu terlihat l-lebih indah d-dari biasanya…" Katanya pelan.

Mendengar pujiannya, kurasakan sebuah senyum terpatri di bibirku. "Terimakasih, Yukio- _kun_. Kau juga tetap terlihat tampan meski sedikit berantakan dengan jas-mu itu, kok." Ujarku dengan sedikit tawa. Wajah Yukio- _kun_ semakin memerah dan dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"M-Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada rapat dadakan dan _handphone_ -ku mati, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu."

Aah, jadi benar kata Kise- _kun_ , panggilan pekerjaan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak menunggu terlalu lama kok. Ayo jalan." Ajakku. Bisa kulihat Yukio- _kun_ menghela nafas lega, lalu dia menawarkan tangannya yang tentu saja langsung kusambut.

Kami berjalan menyusuri festival yang ramai itu. Tangan Yukio- _kun_ tidak pernah melepaskanku selama kami berjalan. Bahkan ketika kami berhenti untuk membeli _takoyaki_ , dia hanya melepaskanku untuk mengambil uang dan membayarnya, lalu kami makan sambil jalan. Karena selama makan aku menggunakan kedua tanganku, lengan Yukio- _kun_ berada di sekeliling pinggangku, mendekapku erat kepadanya meski dengan wajah semerah apel sambil mengatakan ' _agar kita tidak terpisah sehingga sulit bertemu lagi_ '.

Beberapa kali aku menggodanya dengan mencoba menyuapinya, yang tentunya ditolak Yukio- _kun_ karena dia malu. Tapi tetap saja aku berhasil membuatnya memakan _takoyaki_ yang kusodori!

Kami juga berhenti beberapa kali untuk mencoba permainan-permainan. Yukio- _kun_ berhasil memenangkan boneka panda di permainan melempar bola ke sasaran dan memberikannya padaku. ( _Tentu saja dia menang, dia 'kan pemain basket!_ ) Tampaknya Yukio- _kun_ ingat kalau binatang favoritku itu panda.

Aku senang; Yukio- _kun_ tidak mencoba menghindariku hari ini. Dia juga tampak rileks dan selalu tersenyum. Sepertinya aku berhasil mendapatkan kekasihku lagi.

Hanya saja ada satu hal yang mengganjal di kepalaku secara tiba-tiba.

' _Kalau sekarang kuingat-ingat, selama kami berpacaran, Yukio-_ kun _hanya pernah menciumku tiga kali._ ' Pikirku. ' _Padahal kami berpacaran sudah berapa lama ya… Karena sejak kelas 3 SMA, berarti sudah 6 tahun? Yang pertama saat kami lulus SMA, yang kedua saat kami lulus kuliah, dan yang ketiga saat perusahaan Yukio-_ kun _berhasil mendapatkan perjanjian dengan perusahaan lain yang menguntungkan… Kenapa ya?_ '

"-ri? Aori?"

"Ah, iya?" Ucapku cepat saat Yukio- _kun_ menyadarkanku dari pikiranku.

"Ada apa? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Yukio- _kun_ dengan wajah khawatir. Aah, wajahnya yang seperti ini benar-benar manis dan membuatku tambah menyukainya! Meskipun Yukio- _kun_ selalu gugup ketika bersama perempuan, tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat perhatian dan lembut. Aku merasa hari ini Yukio- _kun_ benar-benar mencoba membayar atas absennya dia beberapa hari ini. Dia begitu protektif ( _terbukti dari lengannya yang selalu berada di pinggangku_ ), perhatian ( _seperti barusan_ ), dan halus.

"Tidak, hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Mm, sebentar lagi kembang api, 'kan? Ayo nonton!" Ajakku senang.

Entah apa yang salah dari yang kukatakan, tapi setelah aku mengajaknya menonton kembang api, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menjadi tegang. "Yukio- _kun_?"

"K-Kembang api ya? Kita lihat d-dari atas situ s-saja." Ucapnya terbata-bata sambil menunjuk semacam bukit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kami.

Apa yang salah dari kembang api? Kenapa Yukio- _kun_ malah menjadi tegang?

Tanpa menyuarakan rasa bingungku, aku mengikuti Yukio- _kun_ menuju tempat sepi itu. Tampak bunga sakura dimana-mana, indah sekali. Ini memang bukan _hanabi_ , tapi tidak ada salahnya sambil memandangi bunga sakura. Yukio- _kun_ tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku bisa merasakan kegelisahannya dan betapa tegangnya tubuhnya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

…Apa mungkin Yukio- _kun_ akan memutuskanku di sini?

Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran negatif! Sudah 6 tahun kami menjalin hubungan, tidak mungkin Yukio- _kun_ memutuskanku begitu saja seperti ini!

…Atau mungkin Yukio- _kun_ bosan denganku setelah 6 tahun ini…?

"Aori? Aori, melamun lagi?" Suara Yukio- _kun_ kembali menyadarkanku.

"T-Tidak apa-apa."

Pikiranku barusan membuat _mood_ -ku langsung turun drastis. Aku baru sadar kalau aku benar-benar takut Yukio- _kun_ akan meninggalkanku. Apalagi sudah berapa hari ini dia menghindariku. Jangan-jangan selama ini dia berusaha mencari cara untuk memutuskanku… Atau dia sudah memiliki perempuan baru…

"S-Sebentar lagi kembang apinya a-akan dimulai." Ucap Yukio- _kun_ tiba-tiba dengan suara yang masih tegang. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Tangan Yukio- _kun_ sudah meninggalkanku, dan aku hanya diam sambil mendekap boneka panda yang dimenangkan Yukio- _kun_.

Angin berhembus pelan, membuat beberapa helai rambutku terhempas perlahan sambil menemani sunyinya keadaan meskipun banyak suara dari festival di bawah. Baik Yukio- _kun_ maupun aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Yukio- _kun_ terlihat gelisah dan tegang, sementara aku terlalu takut untuk mengucapkan apapun.

" _N-Ne_ , Aori…" Panggil Yukio- _kun_ tiba-tiba.

"Ya…?"

Kulihat Yukio- _kun_ yang tampak makin tegang. "Ada yang ingin Yukio- _kun_ sampaikan padaku?" Tanyaku pelan.

Bukannya menjawab, Yukio- _kun_ malah memalingkan wajah dan bergumam tidak jelas. "Bagaimana caranya ya…" Kudengar gumamannya itu.

Cara? Cara apa? Cara untuk mengatakan kalau dia sudah tidak tertarik padaku?

"Um, Aori… S-Sudah 6 tahun kita menjalin h-hubungan ini…" Mulainya perlahan. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Tangan Yukio- _kun_ naik ke rambutnya dan ia mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. "Uh… S-Selama ini aku merasa kalau h-hanya kaulah yang bisa m-membuatku merasa seperti i-ini… T-Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa m-membuatku merasa begitu d-diinginkan selain orangtuaku…" Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Apa…? Apa maksudnya, Yukio- _kun_ …?

"S-Saat pertama kali a-aku m-melihatmu, aku tahu kalau kaulah s-satu-satunya… Aku tidak tahu k-kalau kau percaya pada c-cinta pada pandangan p-pertama atau tidak, tapi itulah y-yang kurasakan… S-Seketika a-aku merasa ingin m-melindungimu dan b-bersamamu selalu, dan aku t-tahu kalau hanya orang t-terbaiklah yang p-pantas bersamamu…" Yukio- _kun_ memutus perkataannya dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"…Bisakah aku menjadi orang itu?"

"H-Hah?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku… Aku tidak mengerti… Apa maksudnya ini? Kalau ini semacam pernyataan perasaan… Bukankah kami memang sudah bersama? "Yukio- _kun_ , aku tidak mengerti…"

Kudengar Yukio- _kun_ mengumpat pelan, sepertinya dia kesal dengan dirinya. "M-Maksudku…" Yukio- _kun_ menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Dengar, Aori… Dari semua perempuan yang pernah kutemui, hanya kaulah yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti diriku sendiri." Ucapnya perlahan tanpa terbata-bata sambil menatap langsung ke mataku. "Aku merasa kalau dirimu begitu spesial untukku." Yukio- _kun_ melangkah mendekatiku yang terpaku. "Di dalam hidup ini, begitu banyak rintangan yang akan menghadang… Tapi aku siap menghadapi semua itu selama aku bersamamu."

Mendengar kata-kata Yukio- _kun_ , akupun tersadar dengan apa yang Yukio- _kun_ berusaha lakukan. Aku bisa merasakan mataku memanas dan air mata mulai menggenang. Yukio- _kun_ meraih tanganku dan membawanya ke bibirnya, membuat boneka yang tadinya kudekap terjatuh.

"Aori…"

DUARR! DUARRRR!

"Jadilah milikku untuk selamanya."

Tatapan lembut yang penuh cinta dari mata Yukio- _kun_ sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat air mata yang memang sudah berkumpul di mataku mulai menuruni pipiku. Ditambah pemandangan kembang api yang begitu menakjubkan di balik Yukio- _kun_ , aku benar-benar merasa… _Penuh_. "Y-Yukio- _kun_ _baka_ …" Kataku dengan suara sedikit serak. "Tidak tahukah kau kalau kukira Yukio- _kun_ mau memutuskanku?" Kataku lagi tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"P-Putus?"

"Sudah berapa hari ini kau menghindariku, kau tahu… Awalnya kukira itu karena Yukio- _kun_ sudah bosan denganku…"

"B-Bosan?! T-Tentu saja tidak! Aori, dengarkan, aku tidak akan pernah bosan dengan dirimu!" Yukio- _kun_ meraih tanganku yang satu lagi dan mendekapnya erat di depan jantungnya. "O-Oleh karena itu, aku memintamu untuk menjadi milikku, selamanya!"

Mendengarnya, aku tertawa pelan. "Untuk orang biasa, itu terdengar sedikit aneh, kau tahu?" Gumamku. Aku sengaja mengulur waktu sebagai pembalasan sudah membuatku khawatir dan takut. Jawabanku sudah pasti, tapi aku ingin membuatnya merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Kejam, aku tahu.

Wajah Yukio- _kun_ memerah lagi. "S-Sudahlah! A-Aku butuh j-jawabanmu!" Katanya cepat dengan terbata-bata.

"Jawaban? Jawaban apa? Memangnya Yukio- _kun_ menanyakan sesuatu?" Godaku dengan sebuah senyuman. Hal ini membuat wajah Yukio- _kun_ tambah merah.

"Aori!"

Aku hanya tertawa.

"K-Kalau begitu akan kutanyakan dengan j-jelas!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Aori, maukah kau menghabiskan hidupmu bersamaku? Membangun hidup dan keluarga bersamaku?" Tanyanya, kali ini dengan senyuman yang menyamai senyumanku.

"Tentu saja iya, memangnya ada keraguan lagi?" Jawabku dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

Yukio- _kun_ melepaskan sebuah tawa. Ia meraih ke arah kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru. Dia membukanya, menampakkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan tiga butir permata biru muda mungil, lalu memasangkannya di jari manisku.

Ketika aku sedang mengagumi perhiasan baru di jariku itu, tiba-tiba saja Yukio- _kun_ menyapukan ibu jarinya di pipiku, menghapus bekas air mata yang tadi turun. Kemudian dia mendekat sehingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

Lalu akhirnya bibir kami bertemu.

Ciuman keempat.

Kututup kedua mataku dan kulingkarkan kedua lenganku di leher Yukio- _kun_ , sementara bisa kurasakan satu tangan Yukio- _kun_ di pinggangku dan satu lagi di antara rambut-rambutku, membuat tusuk rambutku terlepas dan akhirnya rambutku jatuh tergerai. Tapi itu semua tidak kupedulikan; yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah bibir lembut Yukio- _kun_ dan ciumannya yang begitu lembut namun dalam dan penuh perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya."

.

.

.

 _ **Owari**_

.

.

.

Waaah~! Selesai juga fic KnB pertama Ao! XD

Fic ini Ao dedikasikan untuk tetangga-tetangga Ao, para istri dari anggota-anggota KnB di FB sebagai _challenge_ mingguan menceritakan kisah antara suami Ao, Yukio- _kun_ , dengan Ao~

Jadi beginilah cara Yukio- _kun_ melamar Ao /plak

Mohon maaf kalau ada typo ataupun OOC yang berlebihan, ditambah bahasa yang aneh! Soalnya udah lama Ao ga bikin fic pake bahasa Indonesia :') Review?


End file.
